ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Day 10
Day 10 is the tenth day of Undertale, Please. Rules * Entrant must have a passport * All documents must be current * New Home citizens must have an ID card * Monsters require an entry permit * Workers must have a work pass * No weapons or contraband * Diplomats require authorization Events * The first entrant is the divisional authority of East New Home, Asgore. He states the total number of citations the inspector has received and gives him a plaque to hang on the wall. He may also mention the amount of monsters you let in. * The fourth entrant is a Mad Dummy who is missing a passport. Allowing entry will lead to a citation and they refuse to leave the booth if they are denied. It is impossible to proceed without detaining them, whereupon the guards knock them out and carry them away. * The seventh entrant is a Golden Flower messenger. They give the inspector the cipher to the coded document received from Corman Drex. The messenger leaves stating that their plans will begin tomorrow, and to let future agents pass. Transcripts Asgore * Ah, you are the new inspector. It was a pleasure to see you. * You have received [no / x] citations. If the inspector has received no citations: * You are a very diligent worker. While I wish you weren't so strict, you have been doing a very good job. * plaque for excellence * Please hang it on the wall. * I will check on you after 10 days. * Keep working hard! * away If the inspector has received between 1 and 20 citations: * Well, it seems that you have made a few mistakes. * Don't worry, it's normal. * plaque for sufficiency * Please hang it on the wall. * I will return in 10 days. '' * ''Keep trying! * away If the inspector has let all monsters in. * Well, it seems that you have made a few mistakes. * But it was all for us. * Thank you for helping our kind. * plaque for kindness * Please hang it on the wall. * I will return in 10 days. '' * ''Goodbye! * away If the inspector has denied all monsters. * You seem quite biased to us. * I don't understand. * What did we do to you? * plaque for sufficiency * I wish I could fire you, but I can't be biased and must maintain good relations. * Try to get over your fear of monsters. * away If the inspector has received more than 20 citations: * You have made quite a few mistakes. * I don't know what to say. * plaque for presence * Please hang it on the wall. * I will return in 10 days. '' * ''Try a bit harder! If the inspector has let all monsters in. * You have made quite a few mistakes. * But it was all for us. * plaque for kindness * Please hang it on the wall. * I will return in 10 days. '' * ''Goodbye! If the inspector has denied all monsters. * You seem quite biased to us. * I don't understand. * What did we do to you? * plaque for presence * I wish I could fire you, but I can't be biased and must maintain good relations. * If you continue like this, you may end up being fired. * Try to get over your fear of monsters. * away Mad Dummy * Inspector: Where is your passport? * Mad Dummy: I don't have one here. * Inspector: You cannot enter without one. * Mad Dummy: Your rules are Futile. Futile! FUTILE! If approved: * Mad Dummy: ''...'' * Mad Dummy: ''I didn't expect that.'' * Mad Dummy: *Mumbles* Maybe not all humans are bad? If denied: * Mad Dummy: No. * Mad Dummy: I am not leaving. * Mad Dummy: If you think I will, you are Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! If detained: * Inspector: You are delaying the line. * Mad Dummy: I refuse! * Mad Dummy: Your actions are Useless. Useless! USELESS * Mad Dummy: I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CHECKPOINT! * guard knocks them out and carries them away or arrests them Category:Days Category:Undertale Please